Fairy Love
by Rizky-kun
Summary: Cinta..., Naruto selalu bahagia saat melihat Hinata bahagia, tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang jutek pada Naruto. dan Naruto tidak tahu apakah dia mencintai Hinata atau tidak. Hinata juga selalu kesal dengan tingkah Naruto bagaimana kelanjutannya (i don't know) tetapi akhirnya Naruto juga kesal dengan tingkah laku Hinata yang keterlaluan
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy love**

 **.**

 **author: rizky**

 **.**

 **disclaimer: masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **pairing: Naruto and Hinata**

 **.**

 **genre: Romance**

 **.**

 **summary: Cinta..., Naruto selalu bahagia saat melihat Hinata bahagia, tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang jutek pada Naruto.**

 **dan Naruto tidak tahu apakah dia mencintai Hinata atau tidak.**

 **Hinata juga selalu kesal dengan tingkah Naruto**

 **bagaimana kelanjutannya(i don't know)**

 **.**

 **WARNING(S) : AU, OOC, klise, basi,typo bertebaran dimana-mana, abal, norak, gaje, jelek, ancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, hipotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin! *plakk!***

 **Not like, don't read, back aja**

Chapter 1: First

.

.

.

Seorang gadis yang menggunakan seragam sekolah KHS terlihat sedang kesal, ya kesal, ia sedang kesal dengan seseorang

"Hinata..." Teriak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang cerah, ia berlari ke arah Hinata yang sepertinya sedang bad mood

Hinata membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan membuat rambutnya yang terurai panjang melayang bebas di udara "Ada apa Naruto?!" Teriaknya kesal, Hinata sedang bad mood dikarenakan masalah yang sepele dan tidak bisa diceritakan.

"Kau kenapa kak?" Tanya Naruto menyebut nama Hinata dengan panggilan kakak walaupun mereka bukan saudara bahkan tidak ada hubungan darah

"Jangan panggil aku kakak" Marah Hinata pada Naruto yang memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan kakak

"Kalau Hinata nee-san?" Ujar Naruto mengubah panggilan Hinata

"Itu sama saja Naruto!" Teriaknya kesal lalu berbalik arah dan pergi

belum sempat Hinata pergi, baru saja beberapa langkah tangan Naruto tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik rambut Hinata yang terurai

"Aw... Naruto s-sakit!" Hinatameringis kesakitan lalu membalikkan badannya " Apa lagi Naruto! aku sedang bad mood kau tau, jadi jangan ganggu aku!" Ujar Hinata kesal dan melepaskan tangan Naruto dari rambutnya

"Tunggu..." Teriak Naruto, Hinata hanya bisa mendengarkan Naruto kalau tidak ia tidak akan bisa pergi dari Naruto "Baiklah aku mendengarkanmu" Keluh Hinata pasrah menghadapi Hinata

"mmm..ano... bukankah umur kita hanya berbeda beberapa jam" Ujar Naruto "Ya lalu?" Jawab Hinata.

"Kau lebih tua bukan? jadi kalau aku panggil kau kakak atau nee-san tidak masalah bukan?" Ujar Naruto menjelaskan yang ia maksud

"Tidak" Jawab Hinata singkat "Mengapa? kau tak suka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yap! kau tau aku bukan kakakmu Naruto, huh dasar" Jawab Hinata lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto menangkap rambut Hinata tetapi jari-jari meluncur dengan mulus seperti sikat "Lembut" Ujar Naruto yang menatap punggung Hinata yang mulai menghilang

.

.

.

.

.

'teng...teng...teng...teng' bel sekolah tanda pulang berbunyi, seluruh murid KHS keluar dari kelas masing-masing dan segera pergi pulang kerumah masing-masing tapi ada juga siswa yang tinggal di asrama

Naruto sedang bersandar di dinding di balik gerbang sekolah seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, ya dia menunggu seseorang

"Woy Naruto, menunggu pacarmu ya!" Teriak teman Naruto yang bernama Kiba,

"Dia bukan pacarku! siapa bilang aku pacarnya huh..." Jawab Naruto kesal dengan ucapan Kiba

"Terus mengapa kau selalu dekat dengannya dan kau selalu menunggu dia saat pulang" Tanya Kiba yang menjahili Naruto

"Memangnya kalau selalu dekat mengapa? kau saja dekat terus dengan Akamaru bahkan kau membawanya ke sekolah, apa kau pacaran dengannya?" Skak mat, Ucapan Naruto berhasil membuat Kiba pusing bukan main

"Terserah, lebih baik kau tembak saja dia dan jadikan pacar mu!" Ujar Kiba lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian menunggu

Setelah beberapa menit orang yang ia tunggu datang, dan yang ditunggu nampaknya tidak senang karena ditunggu "Kau menungguku lagi?" Ujar Hinata kesal dengan Naruto yang selalu menunggunya saat pulang sekolah, itu dikarenakan rumah mereka satu arah, mereka selalu pulang jalan kaki bersama-sama dan lebih parah lagi ternyata rumah mereka bersebelahan.

"Ya, apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Tentu saja Naruto, gara-gara kau, kita sering digosipkan pacaran kau tau" Ujar Hinata menjelaskan

"Apa itu masalah?" Ujar Naruto santai

"Apa katamu? oh.. atau kau mencintaiku ya?" Labrak Hinata dengan tiba-tiba

"FFFHUAAHAHAHA" Tawa Naruto meledak, Hinata heran melihat tingkah Naruto "Itu tidak mungkin Hinata, kau sudah ku anggap saudara kau tahu" Ujar Naruto dan mengusap puncak kepala Hinata

"Ih, tidak... aku tidak mau jadi saudara mu tau!" Ujar Hinata kesal

"Huh, baiklah terserah kau saja, ayo pulang" Ujar Naruto lalu menarik lengan Hinata keluar dari sekolah tersebut

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan berdua beriringan seperti sepasang kekasih, wajar mereka di gosipkan begitu, mereka terlihat begitu cocok

Rambut Hinata yang terurai melambai-lambai tertiup angin

"Hei Hinata" Ujar Naruto membuka percakapan

"Apa?" Jawab Hinata dingin sedingin es

"Apa rambut mu itu tidak mengganggu, mengapa tidak kau ikat saja?" Ujar Naruto memberi saran pada Hinata

"Aku tidak suka" Jawab Hinata singkat "Mengapa?" Tanya Naruto "Ya aku enggak suka, masak mau di paksakan" Ujar Hinata

Naruto melihat rambut Hinata yang tertiup anginmencapainya dan mecium wanginya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Hinata dan menarik rambutnya kembali yang dipegang Naruto

"Aku hanya mencium wangi rambutmu dan ternyata itu sangatlah harum seperti bau lavender" Ujar Naruto memuji bau rambut Hinata

Hinata mendengar tersebut wajahnya memerah ia merasa panas di wajahnya "Apa yang kau katakan baka, itu sering dikatakan seorang laki-laki pada pacarnya kau tau, dan kau ingat aku tidak mencintaimu kau tau!" Bentak Hinata kesal

"B-Baiklah a-aku t-t-tidak akan mengulanginya" Ujar Naruto gagap, ia takut Hinata marah besar padanya, ya ia sebenarnya takut dengan Hinata pada saat dia sangat kesal, itu membuatnya mirip seperti kaa-sannya yang menakutkan

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja sampai di rumah "Tadaima" Ujar Naruto memasuki rumah

"Okaeri Naruto" Jawab Kushina ibu Naruto

"Tou-san mana?" Tanya Naruto

"Belum pulang dia ada rapat penting" jawab Kushina

"Hei Naruto bagaimana harimu dengan Hinata disekolah, apa benar kalian pacaran?" labrak Kushina dengan tiba-tiba "Eh, tidak! aku cuma temenan sama dia kaa-san" Jawab Naruto

"Padahal kaa-san berharap kau pacaran dengan Hinata-chan" Ujar Kushina kecewa "Lagipula kaa-san lihat kau tampaknya menyukai Hinata-chan bukan" goda Kushina

"T-Tidak" Jawab Naruto

"Ayolah Naruto! coba kau bayangkan Hinata, dia cantik, mempublikasikan mata lavender, berambut biru tua, dan kulit yang seputih susu" Ujar Kushina membuat Naruto memerah, melihat itu Kushina lalu mendapatkan ide kotor,

"Dan kau bayangkan lagi, ukuran payudara Hinata yang aduhai yang lebih dari rata-rata, kau bayangkan dia memakai bikini atau dengan pakaian dalam ataupun tanpa pakaian, uhh, badannya yang putih dengan payudara yang be...". "Cukup kaa-san" Ujar Naruto dengan pipi memerah memotong kalimat Kushina

"Tuh kan liat wajahmu memerah berarti benar kalau kau naksir Hinata cieciecie" Ujar Kushina menggoda Naruto

"T-Tidak" Elak Naruto dan segera pergi ke lantai atas rumahnya tepatnya memasuki kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas

.

.

.

"Okaeri" Teriak Hinata

"Bukannya itu salah Hinata nee-chan seharusnya 'tadaima' tau" Ujar adik Hinata yang bernama Hanabi, ya Hyuga Hanabi

"Terserah aku lagi bete" Ujar Hinata lalu melepas sepatunya

"Diputusin Naruto nii-chan?" Tanya Hanabi

"Tidak Hanabi, lagipula aku tidak pacaran dengan Naruto" Ujar Hinata kesal

"Lalu kenapa Kak Hinata selalu pulang bersama kak Naruto nii-chan ?" Tanya Hanabi jahil

"Eh, itu ano... dia yang memaksa" Ujar Hinata menjelaskan

"Oh... dia suka sama kak Hinata nee-chan hihihi" Ujar Hanabi terkikik geli, mendengar ucapan Hanabi wajah Hinata memerah, ia lalu naik kelantai atas rumahnya dan pergi ke kamarnya

TBC you all

Sekian ficnya tolong review

thanks buat kalian yang review

beri komentar dong

jangan pelit dengan review

komentar apa yang paling bagus akan saya jawab di fic selanjutnya


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy love**

 **.**

 **author: rizky**

 **.**

 **disclaimer: masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **pairing: Naruto and Hinata**

 **.**

 **genre: Romance**

 **.**

 **summary: Cinta..., Naruto selalu bahagia saat melihat Hinata bahagia, tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang jutek pada Naruto.**

 **dan Naruto tidak tahu apakah dia mencintai Hinata atau tidak.**

 **Hinata juga selalu kesal dengan tingkah Naruto**

 **bagaimana kelanjutannya(i don't know)**

 **.**

 **WARNING(S) : AU, OOC, klise, basi,typo bertebaran dimana-mana, abal, norak, gaje, jelek, ancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, hipotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin! *plakk!***

 **Not like, don't read, back aja**

 **update lagi nih? fic sorry kalo ada typo atau yang lain yang membuat anda semua yang membaca geli untuk membaca, kalo gak suka jangan baca, kalo suka dipelototi terus ni fic sampai buta wkwkwk.**

 **Chapter2: hate for small problem**

Pagi itu cerah matahari bersinar, gadis tersebutmenggendong tas merahnya bersama seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, gadis tersebut tampak kesal tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan laki-laki yang bersama dengannya ia sangat gembira

"Woy Naruto!" Teriak Hinata dengan keras pada teman yang disampingnya Naruto

"Kenapa? apa aku salah? kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanya Naruto beruntun pada gadis berambut biru tua tersebut

"Jangan terlalu dekat jijik tau" bentak Hinata kesal lalu menjauhkan badannya dari laki-laki berambut pirang kuning terang tersebut

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dekat-dekat? lagipula aku tidak memeluk mu bukan sampai kau marah begitu?" Ujar Naruto

"Huh, Naruto kita bukan anak kecil lagi yang terus bergandengan tangan" Ujar Hinata

"Baiklah! dasar!" Ujar Naruto yang agak kesal dibandingkan dengan anak kecil, masa dia yang udah remaja dibilang seperti anak kecil

xox

"SELAMAT PAGI MURID-MURIDKU YANG BERSEMANGAT!" Teriak guru olahraga yang memiliki gaya rambut seperti mangkok, ya namanya adalah guy

"PAGI PAK GURU!" Teriak seorang murid yang mempunyai gaya rambut seperti guru guy, ya siapa lagi kalo bukan lee

"Baiklah ayo kita turun kepalangan" Ujar guru guy

"Kepalangan atau kelapangan pak guru" Ujar semua murid sweatdrop ditempat

"Ya kalian benar sekali pak guru memang sengaja typo sedikit untuk mengetes kalian hahaha" Ujar guru guy yang membuat semua murid lagi-lagi sweat drop

lalu semua murid berganti pakaian dan turun kelapangan, sedih memang, semua murid sedih karena pelajaran olahraga adalah pelajaran yang mematikan bagi mereka, mungkin karena gurunya yang bikin gila itu

Semua murid telah berada dilapangan siap melakukan olahraga seperti biasa

"Yosh! baiklah untuk pemanasan kita keliling lapangansekolah sebanyak 20 PUTARAAAANN!" Teriak guru guy semangat

"APA!" Teriak semua siswa maupun siswi serentak terkejut

"APA! 20 PUTARAN!" Teriak Sasuke laki-laki keren yang juga terkejut semua orang melihat ke Sasuke, ternyata walaupun terkejut Sasuke tetap saja keren dimata para gadis

"Ya mengapa 20 sensei?" Ujar lee "Mengapa tidak 25,30,40,100 dan lebih baik seri-" Ujar lee yang tiba-tiba terpotong karena dia sudah dikeroyok para siswa dan siswi

"Guy sensei, guru guy, t-tolong aku" Ujar lee yang berusaha berteriak tetapi tidak bisa karena mukanya sudah bonyok dipukuli

"AYOO" Teriak guru guy memulai lari yang dianggap pemanasan bagi guru tersebut padahal itu malah bisa membuat kaki cidera (T~T)

Mereka berlari mengelilingi putaran sampai 20 kali, banyak jatuh korban karena pemanasan tersebut, bahkan ada yang sampaimasuk rumah sakit jiwa, sungguh malang nasib murid tersebut, diantara mereka semua murid hanya Sasuke yang tidak menjadi korban, ya karena dia hanya jalan kaki dia takut karena terlalu lelah bisa membuat wajah keriput seperti kakak laki-lakinya Itachi

"Selesai!" Teriak guru guy, dengan jempol dan gigi yang silau ia sodorkan

"Silau guruuu ah! mataku" Ujar salah seorang siswa yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari yang panas dari gigi guru guy

"Huh lelah sekali, rasanya kaki ku mau patah" Ujar Hinata yang keringatnya terus jatuh bercucuran tiada henti

"Dasar lemah!" Ujar Naruto menyombongkan diri

"Huh!" Ujar Hinata kesal

"Haha, kau tidak mampu berlari karena ini" Ujar Naruto menunjuk payudara Hinata lalu menekannya

"Kyaaa! apa yang kau lakukan Naruto" Teriak Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah

"Memangnya kenapa kalo aku melakukan ini" Ujar Naruto lalu meremas payudara Hinata

dan #plak#

"Ittai! apa yang kau lakukan Hinata" Teriak Naruto mengelus pipinya yang ditampar Hinata sehingga memerah

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, mengapa kau menyentuhnya bodoh" Ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerah karena marah sekaligus malu

"Wow ternyata rasanya lembut, kasi tau ke yang lain ah" Ujar Naruto jahil

"Awas kau beritahukan ke yang lain atau kau akan" Ujar Hinata sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di leher seperti pisau tanda ancaman

"Percuma kau mengancamku aku tidak akan takut" Ujar Naruto meremehkan

"Dasar jahat!" Ujar Hinata memukul Naruto pelan

'tingtungtingtongtingtungtingtong' Suara bel yang berbunyi tanda istirahat dan berakhirnya pelajaran

"Wah cepat sekali" Ujar guru guy terkejut, tentu saja lari sebanyak 20 putaran tersebut menghabiskan satu jam pelajaran karena satu putaran saja sebanding dengan ¼ kilometer

"Awas kau nanti aku akan balas dendam" Gumam Hinata kesal

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran kimia tampaknya guru dikelas tersebut terlambat ya karena guru itu adalah the best lazy teachers karena dia adalah guru yang paling sering terlambat dan diposisi terakhir guru guy karena guru guy guru yang tidak pernah terlambat walaupun 0,1 detik

.

.

Hinata sedang duduk di kursinya menunggu Naruto masuk ke kelas karena ia ingin balas dendam dengan Naruto terlihat ia sedang memegang sebuah balon bukan balon biasa tetapi itu adalah balon berisi tinta hitam permanen yang sangat susah untuk hilang kalau terkena kulit

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto memasuki kelas dan Hinata bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar balon

#plak#

lemparan Hinata sukses tepat di wajah Naruto, dan meledak di wajah Naruto alhasil wajah dan baju Naruto menjadi hitam, seluruh wajah dan baju Naruto habis terkena tinta permanen, semua siswamelihatnya terkejut, seisi kelas tiba-tiba diam membisu tiada suara

"Itu balasannya" Ujar Hinata sarkatis

"Bodoh" Ujar Naruto kesal

Hinata melihat wajah Naruto, ia baru kali ini melihat Naruto memasang wajah seperti itu, wajah kesal, bahkan Naruto tidak pernah marah sekalipun

"Apa katamu? bodoh? kau yang bodoh! dasar lemah!" Balas Hinata dengan nada yang agak dinaikkan, hanya suara Hinata yang terdengar di kelas tersebut

"Kau... dasar gadis bodoh gak punya otak" Gumam Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas dan pergi entah kemana

Semua siswa dikelas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata "Apa?" Ujar Hinata kesal merasa diperhatikan

"Kau sudah kelewatan Hinata" Ujar perempuan berambut pink seperti bunga sakura yang juga bernama Sakura

"Itu salahnya kenapa dia mengganggu ku terus" Ujar Hinata tambah kesal wajahnya memerah karena kesal

"Apa kau kesal?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut pirang seperti Naruto

"Tentu aku kesal" Jawab Hinata

"Lalu bagaimana dengannya?" Ujar gadis tersebut

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata bingung

"Kau kesal bukan? mungkin kalau kau berada diposisinyakau juga akan kesal dan bahkan kau akan menangis, kau tidak memikirkan dirinya kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri" Ujar gadis tersebut

Setelah gadis tersebut berbicara Hinata terdiam kehabisan kata-kata, ia berpikir apa dirinya yang keterlaluan, mungkin tidak bagi dirinya, tapi gadis tersebut ada benarnya kalau itu adalah dirinya mungkin ia akan menangis

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Ujar seorang laki-laki bermasker dan berambut silverseperti uban walaupun bukan uban ia adalahHatake Kakashi ia adalah guru Kakashi

"Maaf pak guru terlambat karena ada urusan penting" Ujarnya menggaruk kepala

"mm... dimana Naruto Hinata?" Tanya guru Kakashi

"Bukan urusanku" Jawab Hinata singkat

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya guru Kakashi

"Bertengkar Sensei" Ujar seorang siswa berambut raven seperti pantat ayam, ya dia adalah si murid keren Sasuke, "Baiklah kalau begitu buka buku matematika halaman 28"

Ujar Kakashi

"Hari ini sensei mengajar kimia bukannya matematika" Ujar Sakura menegur gurunya yang gila tersebut

"oh maaf maksudnya buku kimia halaman 68" Elaknya

.

.

.

'tingtongtengtongtingtongtengton,tengtengteng' Suara bel pulang berbunyi, lorong kelas yang semula sepi berubah menjadi ramai dengan siswa yang pulang, tetapi Hinata belum pulang karena dia piket kelas terlebih dahulu

Hinata berjalan melewati lorong kelas, setelah ia sampai di pagar sekolah ia tidak menemukan sosok yang biasa menunggunya pulang, ya dia adalah Naruto

ia pulang seperti biasa dengan jalan kaki tetapi sekarang tidak ada Naruto, aa merasa sepi, ya sepi tidak ada Naruto yang menjahilinya, mengajaknya bicara dan lainnya

Hembusan angin menerbangkan rambutnya yang lembut "huh" Ujarnya bete, kalau saja ada Naruto pasti dia akan menyuruhnya untuk mengikat rambutnya yang melayang di udara ditiup angin

sesampainya dirumah ia lansung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk, y keluarganya memang dari keluarga kalangan atas seperti keluarga Naruto juga, jadi kamarnya sangatlah megah terdapat banyak boneka di setiap sisi dan pandangannya terhenti pada suatu barang, boneka kyuubi kecil itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 7 dari Naruto

"Bukankah ini" Ujarnya berpikir

"Lebih baik ku buang saja, dasar" Ujarnya lalu membuka pintu jendela rumahnya dan melontarkannya keluar jendela, ia ingin menjauhkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto, karena ia membencinya

Tobe Continuous

Akhirnya chapter 2 huh lelah bikinnya saya sangat susah mencari ide dan akhirnya Setelah membaca banyak fic saya tetap saja gk dpet, tpi sya berpikir terus dan akhirnya ketemu, sorry jelek

reviewnya ya yang baca klo gk review artinya dia benci ama author huhuhu nangis sambel nih


End file.
